The Opposite of Everything
by haiskupiia
Summary: A girl comes to CGL, but that's only because I suck writing in boys' pov. I'm trying to do this one different, because the girl don't have a big part. The idea is, that everyone is the opposite of how they are in the book.
1. Isabelle Brown

Hello. This is my first Holes fic with a really stupid idea and I don't know how this will turn out, but I love Holes so I'll try!

I own nothing but Isabelle Brown. I'm sorry she's a girl! That's only because I suck writing in boys' pov.

Note: I'm Finnish, so there can be lot's of spelling mistakes. Sorry for that.

* * *

"We're here," the guard said smiling as he pulled me out of the bus. I yawned and squinted my eyes in the sunlight. I had been sleeping on the long bus ride and the sun hurted my eyes. I gazed around and expected to see a desert, but instead there was a large, blue lake and trees.

Well, that's nice! At least I can have some fun.

Then I was led in a cabin where I saw a very hansome man sitting behind a desk. He had a long, brown hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes.

God, he's hot! And when I say hot, I mean _hot_. I think I am in love. I'm in love with those perfect lips and I could go there right now and kiss him and- ...well back on the subject!

The _very hot and handsome man_ smiled warmly and offered me a bottle of lemonade.I blushed, but thanked him and began to drink as he talked with my guard. Then he turned on me.

"My name is Mr. Sir," he said with a small laugh. "You know, I love that name it's so funny. Well you don't have to call me that, you can call me Marion if you want. But I'd prefer to be called Mr. Sir."

"Okay, Mr. Sir," I said. Shit, I'm blushing again...

Mr. Sir browsed trough my papers. "Now let's see... Isabelle Brown... Age 14... Whoa, you killed a guy?"

"I didn't do it," I said hastily. I didn't want Mr. Sir to think I was a killer. By the way, that _was_ the truth. Mr. Sir squeezed my shoulder, a fatherly look on his face. "I believe you," he said. "Come on, you have to meet your counsellor."

We went outside. There stood a man. A tall man. Very tall. I couldn't see his face before he knelt down beside me. He was very handsome too, with blond hair and blue eyes. (Mr. Sir still was hotter than him!) But unlike Mr. Sir's, his eyes were cold.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski," he said lazily. "You will be in D-tent. D stands for...um... what the hell... A difficult word... Let me think... Dickheads?"

"No. D stands for diligence," Mr. Sir corrected him friendly.

"Right," Dr. Pendanski muttered. "Just few things to know, girl."

"It's Isabelle, Dr. Pendanski."

"Whatever. First, don't call me a doctor because I'm not one. Second, I don't care if you killed a guy or not. I don't care how you feel, I don't care if you die here. I don't care about _you_! Got it?"

"Um, y-yeah..."

That Dr... I mean, _Mr_. Pendanski guy is kind of scary...

"It's 'yes, _Mr_. Pendanski!'"

"Yes, _Mr_. Pendanski!"

"Good. Now, let's meet the idiots of D-tent. Follow me." He started to walk away.

No! I don't want to follow him! I want to stay with the hottie, and I will, no matter what. I want to-

"BRING YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!"

"Yes, Mr. Pendanski!"

We walked through the camp. There were many hot boys drifting around, but none were as hot as Mr. Sir. Finally we stopped in front of a big tent with a huge 'D'. Mr Pendanski looked at me. I looked back, blankly.

"Get in there!"

"Yes, Mr. Pendanski!"

And I stepped in.

* * *

So, what do you think? It sucks, doesn't it? Yes, I know. Please review, and flame me if you want. I don't care as long as I have ice cream! 


	2. The Boys

Okay. I still feel guilty about the girl... I'm really trying to do this one different. And I'm trying to prove it. And I promise, that she _will_ _not_ fall in love with any of the boys. She already loves Mr. Sir. She's here only because I needed someone to be the "storyteller".

I own nothing but Isabelle Brown. (I started thinking, that she doesn't actually look like an Isabelle... But I don't care...)

And sorry for spelling mistakes.

Okay? Now let's get on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped inside the tent, Pendanski right behind me. Seven boys were sitting on their cots, talking and playing cards. When they noticed us, everything stopped.

"Yo, get up, you morons," Pendanski yelled. The boys quickly stood up and went in line.

"Who is the girl, Mr. P?" asked a Hispanic guy.

"She's...she's... Whatever. I don't remember. Just call her Marge."

"Why?"

"Because I just watched the Simpsons and it was the first name which came in my mind."

"Oh."

"Back in the subject. These dumbasses are X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, Cavem-.."

"Shut up, Mr P. You get them always wrong," said an another boy. He was black and extremely tall. He had very short hair, so he was almost bald.

"Our names are Rex, Alan, Jose, Stanley, Theodore, Ricky and I'm Hector, the leader of D-tent," the tall guy continued. He was even taller than Mr. Pendanski, and_ that _was something.

"Whatever, man, I don't care. And don't you talk to me like that!"

"Fine."

"WHAT?"

"I mean, yes Mr. Pendanski."

"Better," Pendanski said yawning. "They like to use their real names. But I prefer to call them by nicknames, which I and the Warden made up one night, when we had a party and we drank too much, I think... But these ungrateful dickheads don't like them. Now, I could order someone to be your mentor, but I don't... If you don't get along by yourself, you're a helpless chicken. So I'm outta here!"

With that, he turned around, swung his blonde hair and stumbled out.

I glanced around only to find seven scary boys staring at me. They were...scary.

When this is over, I really need to work out some adjectives...

These...scary boys...kept staring. They stared. And stared. And stared... I started to feel really uncomfortable. I know I'm not the Miss Universe, but it's rude to stare like that. Actually, I think I'm not beautiful at all. Imagine a girl. She has very short hair, big nose, small eyes and her size is big, which would be good for wrestling. That's me. I may not look good and I'm timid, but a really nice person if you get to know me. Unfortunately, the most people I've met only care about looks.

Anyways, it seems like the first move is mine.

"Hi. Um... My name is Isabelle. Isabelle Brown." I said.

"Hector. Nice to meet you," said the tall guy, Hector, and shook my hand. But I could see he didn't mean it. "May I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"Are you a female wrestler?"

"...No, why?"

"You look like one."

"Well thank you!"

"...Sorry." But he didn't mean that either.

Now the Hispanic boy stepped forward. "I'm Jose," he said with a fake smile. I smiled back and turned to a very thin boy. He looked anorexic.

"I'm Theodore," he said. "And that's Alan." He pointed at a boy near him. He had brown hair and was really ugly! But of course, looks doesn't matter.

"Hi, Alan," I said. "Hello," he responded. "Yo, Stanley. Come here."

"Yo. I'm Stanley Yelnats. Not Stan. Stanley," said a small boy. He looked angry and was probably the scariest guy in the tent.

"Hi, Stanley Yelnats," I tried to smile, but my legs shook. "Um, is your surname your first name backwards...?"

I shouldn't have asked that. Stanley grabbed me by my collar and hissed:"Got a problem with that, _girl_?"

"N-n-no, of course not!" I stuttered. Stanley tossed me on the floor. "If you say something about my name ever again, I'll kick your fat ass."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now that's Ricky..." he pointed at a very short guy, who nodded smiling, "...and that's Rex."

Rex was a tall, nerd-looking guy. He was black and had thick glasses. He sat on his cot, staring at his feet.

"Hi Rex," I said. He glanced at me but said nothing.

"Rex doesn't speak. Either he's very timid, or just stupid. We haven't decided yet," Hector said.

"Right..." I muttered, feeling sorry for Rex. Then I heard a bell ringing.

"Come on. Dinner."

We walked to the mess hall. Mr. Sir was there, smiling, wearing an apron and a chef hat. They were both light pink.

"Today we have pizza with salami," he beamed. I couldn't help but thinking that the apron suited him. He looked so cute!

"I'll tell you where you can stick your stupid salami..." Stanley snarled to himself. "I hate salami."

I took a slice of pizza and followed Rex to a table. The others were already there, talking and eating. Only Theodore hadn't touched his food.

"Come on Theo, you have to eat!"

"My name is not Theo. It's The-o-dore. I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit. Eat." Alan said, annoyed.

"I'm not hungry!"

"This is the fourth time on this week when you refuse to eat. If you do not eat, you will die," Ricky said knowingly.

"I won't die! I'm just not hungry!" Theodore said, even more annoyed than Alan.

"But-.."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY OKAY?"

"...Fine."

"So Isabelle. What did you do?" Hector asked.

Aw, crap. I feared this was coming.

"I.. Well, I killed a guy. Or, that's what they think. But I'm innocent," I said.

"I'm sorry," Theodore said.

"Me too. We feel sorry for you," Jose said and all the boys nodded, even Stanley.

"You believe me?" I blinked.

"Of course."

"Maybe the aliens set you up," Alan joked. The others laughed, but Ricky took it seriously.

"Do not be silly, Alan. There is not such things like aliens," he said and playfully shoved him.

I raised an eyebrow. Okay...

"So what did you guys do?" I asked, then looked at Stanley fearfully and added:"If I have the right to ask?"

"Whatever. I sent a guy to hospital," he said, shrugging. I stared. He shrugged again. "What? He was getting on my nerves!"

"Well, a dog bit my sister so I killed it," Jose said.

"Killed? Why!?"

I couldn't understand him. I love animals!

"I hate animals."

"Oh..."

"I beat up my teacher." Hector told me. "I was in an expensive private school and had the most annoying math teacher. I suck at maths. He was making fun of me

because of that."

Alan got sent here for beating up people, too. He said girls had always hated him because he was ugly. They were making fun of him and he just snapped.

Ricky tried to steal some science things, because he wanted to prove that H2O+CO2[(-)-1856/Cu+Na2524½-[-769(+)-42,8/(-)5,3 is actually 223,5 and not 223,8 like Albert Einstein proved when he was alive.

Rex said nothing when I asked him.

"So, Isabelle. You didn't dig today but you sat nine hours in a hot bus. You must be hungry. You can take my bread," Hector said.

"Thank you!" I smiled. "Well what did you do, Theo?"

"Yo, my name is not Theo. It's THE-O-DORE."

"Sorry."

"I burnt down a candyshop. It was making people fat..."

"AHH!" Ricky suddenly screamed, making me jump. "BURNING!!! FIRE!!! I CAN NOT STAND FIRE!!! I HATE FIRE!!! HATE!!! _HAAAAATE_!!!

I stared at him, shocked. Hector glanced at Ricky, then at me.

"Ricky doesn't like fire," he told me.

"...I see."

When Ricky had calmed down, he became again his old, dignified self.

"I apologize my childish behavior."

"...We forgive you..." Jose smiled, then rolled his eyes.

"Good."

At first I had noticed the boys didn't like me. Words they didn't mean, fake smiles... But now I felt they were starting to accept me.

After dinner the boys went to the Wreck Room, but I decided to take a nap. Because I was tired, and tomorrow I had to start digging. I knew already that I was going to be the worst digger in the history of Camp Green Lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh crap, this sucks even more than the first chapter... I'm so sorry. I tried, I really tried but it looks like it wasn't enough. I tried to be funny too, but you can see it's not my thing.

The thing Ricky wanted to prove... It does _not_ make sense. And it has nothing to do with Einstein. I just tried to write a thing, which would look like a very difficult math...thing. (I'm starting to hate the word 'thing'!) But I failed in that too.

I'm my own worst critic, but I have to ask you not to flame me. It's long since I updated and my ice cream is...gone.

And thank you very much Ella, Trix are for kids, fantoallwritertonone and citronjennifer! Your reviews made me happy :)


End file.
